fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Color Splash Precure VS Mushi Sentai Insector
"Two hearts become one, we paint the skies with our colors!" - Series tagline Color Splash Precure VS Mushi Sentai Insector '(カラースプラッシュプリキュアVS虫戦隊インセクトー ''Karā Supurasshu Purikyua VS Mushi Sentai Insekutō) is a hypothetical Pretty Cure and Super Sentai season by HackerEX and Anzan. It premiered on Feburary 3, 2026. The series motif was paint and insects and is the first animated season for Super Sentai. Story Color Splash Precure vs Mushi Sentai Insector episodes Color Splash Precure vs Mushi Sentai Insector movies 14 year old Momozono Minako was an aspiring artist who'd recently hit a slump until she was suddenly struck by a cicada fairy named Chroma. The fairy explained that he was the leader of a race called the Nijicada who guarded an artifact known as the Rainbow Jewel, which had been shattered to protect it from a rival group known as the Kurobuto and their vicious leader Kabutor Mushi. He went on to explain that the Kurobuto were currently experimenting on humans to create a team of warriors in order to conquer the world and claim the Jewel for their own. After rescuing her older brother Akira from the Kurobuto forces the two of them were suddenly granted incredible powers and must now find and gather more allies to their cause and restore the Rainbow Jewel to normal once again. Characters: Pretty Cures * '''Momozono Minako (桃園美奈子 Momozono Minako)/'Cure Pink' (キュアピンク Kyua Pinku) An aspiring artist who loves painting and looks up to her older brother Akira. Minako is easily excitable and feels compelled to make portraits of every new friend she meets. Her catchphrase is "I've got it!" (わかります！ Wakarimasu!). * Aoi Rena (あおい れな Aoi Rena)/'Cure Blue '(キュアブルー Kyua Burū) Minako's best friend who enjoys drawing in her sketchbook that she keeps on her at all times, once she gets into something it can be very difficult to get her attention. Loves animals and is often accompanied by her faithful dog Iro who sometimes tries to eat Chroma. * Kinta Usagi (キンタウサギ Kinta Usagi)/'Cure Yellow' (キュアイエロー Kyua Ierō) An aspiring idol singer who loves to perform at any opportunity, she goes by the stage name "Usagi-chan". Somewhat single minded and at first refused the call to become a Precure in order to focus on her career but changed her mind after seeing her little sister Ruki in danger from a monster attack. * Murasakino Amu (紫野あむ Murasakino Amu)/'Cure Violet' (キュアバイオレット Kyua Baioretto) A girl who usually hangs out on street corners drawing commissions for money. However, a lot of the art she produces is rather disturbing and tends to turn some people off. However, she takes it all in stride and is always quick to lighten the mood with a joke or two. * Kurokaze Sumi (黒風すみ Kurokaze Sumi)/'Cure Ink' (キュアインク Kyua Inku) A girl who wants to be a manga artist. Usually locks herself in her room for hours at a time trying to come up with new ideas and as such can come off as a bit anti-social. However, with Minako's help she was able to come out of her shell a bit and even get some inspiration from both her friends and her battles against the Kurobuto. * Nijino Hinako (にじのひなこ Nijino Hinako)/'Cure Rainbow' (キュアレインボー Kyua Reinbō) A human girl that was suddenly sent to the world of the Nijicada as an infant due to an accident and was raised by the king himself. Very naive about a lot of things and at times acts more like a bug than a human. However, it turns out she's an incredibly good artist that always dazzles people with her surreal works. As Cure Rainbow, she resembles a monarch butterfly and requires both a Color Pod and a Pupa Pod in order to transform. Insectors * Momozono Akira (桃園あきら Momozono Akira)/'Red Insector' (レッドインセクター Reddo Insekutā) Unlike his little sister, Akira is rather serious minded and has no art skill to speak of. However, he loves heroes of all kinds and will discuss them with childish glee when prompted. He was the only one who managed to escape the Kurobuto and now fights them alongside his sister and her friends. As the Red Insector, Akira is based on a cicada and has the ability to unlock Chroma's Chromadrone form. * Soramushi Kaiba (空虫海馬 Soramushi Kaiba)/'Blue Insector' (ブルーインセクター Burū Insekutā) A laid back guy who loves surfing and working out, he often helps his fellow Insectors as their personal trainer. As the Blue Insector, Kaiba is based on a stag beetle and has a pair of arm claws that allow him to fight. * Suzume Ami (すずめ亜美 Suzume Ami)/'Yellow Insector' (イエローインセクター Ierō Insekutā) An aspiring entomologist who has a strong interest in stinging insects of all kinds to the point where her room is basically a walk-in hive. Can come off as a bit creepy at first but is a gentle soul at heart. As the Yellow Insector, Ami is based on a wasp and can perform powerful strike attacks akin to stings. * Saiga Midori (さいがみどり Saiga Midori)/'Green Insector' (グリーンインセクター Gurīn' Insekutā) A trained swordswoman and something of a rival to Akira. Very strict but secretly loves music and sometimes performs with Usagi under the stage name "Ivy". As the Green Insector, Midori is based on a rhinoceros beetle and was partnered with the Chromadrone and has the power of super strength. * Mishian Goro (ミシャンゴロ Mishan Goro)/'Cyan Insector' (シアンインセクター Shian' Insekutā) A thief who snuck aboard a Kuroboto vessel and stole some of their technology, thus making him the only Insector other than Akira to not fall victim to the brain-washing. At first, he was only involved in the fight for the fun of it but gradually began to understand what it meant to be a hero. As the Cyan Insector, Goro is based on a dragonfly and can hover around thanks to the flight pack on his back. Allies: * Chromadrones (クロマドローン Kuromadorōn) - The Rangers' main mecha, that they use to fight off the giant-sized Colorless. They can be controlled using the Pupa Pods but all have their own unique personalities. ** Chroma (彩度 Saido) - The ruler of the Nijicada, he was the protector of the Rainbow Jewel before the Jewel was shattered during the Kurobuto's invasion of his home. Now forced into exile on Earth, he is determined to restore things to normal and drive off the invaders, even using the power of the Rainbow Jewel to become a Chromadrone named Higurobo (非グロボ Higurobo), as well as become both his solo mecha form Mushi Henkei Higurashi-Oh (虫変形ひぐらし王 Mushi Henkei Higurashi-ō), and can combine with other Chromadrones in order to become Mushi Gattai Mushikaizer (虫合体ムシカイザー Mushi Gattai Mushikaizer). Chroma is easily startled and tends to be very nervous about most things. However, he seems to have a keen eye for art and often critiques the work the girls do, much to some of their annoyance. ** Kuwagatroid (クワガトロイド Kuwagatoroido): A stag beetle Chromadrone with a carefree personality that has a habit of goofing off alongside his partner Kaiba ** Suzumecha (すずめ茶 Suzumecha): A wasp Chromadrone and Ami's partner. Very excitable and can act like a child sometimes. ** Kabutron (カブトロン Kabutoron): A rhinoceros beetle Chromadrone and the partner of Midori. A natural warrior who has a habit of taking things people say too literally. ** Tonbot (トンボット Tonbotto): A dragonfly Chromadrone originally created by Kabutor Mushi but was stolen and reprogrammed by Goro. Very mischievous and often helps his partner out as a fellow thief. ** Nijicho '(虹蝶 ''Nijichō): A butterfly fairy and the partner of Hinako, she was the queen of the Nijicada who helped the king raise her after she was transported to Rainbow World as an infant. Very motherly and often tries to teach Hinako about living in the human world. In battle, she can transform into a Chromadrone named '''Butterobo (バタロボ Batarobo), as well as a warrior mode known as Mushi Henkei Papillion-Oh (虫変形パピリオンオー Mushi Henkei Papirion'ō) ** Ladybot (レディーボット Redībotto): A ladybug Chromadrone who became Minako's partner after being attracted to the girl's unshakable determination. Brutally honest about everything and often helps Minako with her paintings. Can also take on a battle form called Mushi Henkei Tentōchū-Oh (虫変形てんとう虫王 Tentōchū-ō) ** BattaBata (バッタバタ Battabata): A grasshopper Chromadrone who was living with a craftsman called Meiji before taking a liking to Goro. Kind of stuck up and very picky about who he lends his power to. ** Gaetto (ゲットー Gettō): A moth Chromadrone and an old rival of Butterrobo who's very competitive. Can transform into a battle mode called Gadroid. ** Hachikan (はちかん Wachikan): A bee Chromadrone who loves music and was attracted by a concert Usagi and Midori did together. ** Kapedo (カペド Kapedo): A mosquito Chromadrone that usually lives inside Hachikan. Has the mentality of a toddler and usually never says more than it's name. ** Hasaruma '(はサルマ ''Wa Saruma): An earwig Chromadrone that loves to race. ** '''Fleat (ひだ Hida): A flea Chromadrone with a rather dark sense of humor. As such, he and Amu quickly become best friends. ** Scarabike (スカラバイク Sukarabaiku): A wild scarab Chromadrone who values his freedom above all else and at first rejects the idea of having a pilot. Eventually tamed by Akira after convincing the Chromadrone to help him save his friends. Scarabike can either shrink himself down into a motorcycle that up to two people can ride or transform into a giant robot form called Scaraboy that can fight on its own. ** Haeressha (ヘレスシャ''Heresusha''): A fly Chromadrone who acts like a railroad conductor and has a habit of being a stickler for the rules. ** Kaimaisha (かいまいしゃ''Kaimaisha''): A mantis Chromadrone who usually acts as Haeressha's partner and can attach herself to him to increase his power when not combined with Mushikaiser. Has a very analytical mind and often comes up with new strategies for the group during the heat of battle. ** Cricketank (クリケタン Kuriketan): A friendly though slightly naive cricket Chromadrone that always tries to see the good in people. First met Sumi when she was considering abandoning her dream of being a manga author and wound up encouraging her to pick it back up again. ** Kumotor (クモーター Kumōtā): A spider Chromadrone who acts like a crotchety old man. Wanted nothing to do with the conflict at first and blamed Chroma for letting the Kurobuto take over Rainbow World in the first place. Can transform himself into a weapon the Insectors can use called the Spider Cannon. Kurobuto * Kabutor Mushi (カブトールむし Kabutōru Mushi): The cruel leader of the Kurobuto who wishes to claim the Rainbow Jewel for his own at any price, including experimenting on other creatures. Later revealed to be the brother of Chroma with his own robot form named Kabut-Oh (カブト王 Kabut-ō), which can also capture and forcibly combine with other Chromadrones * Zuka Von Gari (ズカ・ボン・ガリ Zuka Bon Gari): A vain general based on an ant. Despises anything he doesn't consider "beautiful". * Shiroki Da Moku (シロッキー・ダー・モックー Shirokkī Dā Mokkū): An insane termite who believes destruction is an art and takes personal pleasure in wrecking the creations of others * Fourmi (フルミ Furumi): The first type of footsoldiers that follow Zuka. Mindless drones that follow orders to the letter and can swarm together into a larger entity when needed. * Bushidites (ブシディット Bushiditto): The second type of footsoldier that serve under Shiroki. Ravenous beasts that will devour anything and can use what they eat to create weapons for themselves. * Colorless (無色 Mushoku): The main monsters of the season created by sucking the color out of an object or person, causing them to lose their "soul" and become a mindless beast. When defeated in battle once, they can release their excess energy and become giant sized. Secondary Characters * Momozono Kenta (桃園健太 Momozono Kenta): Minako and Akira's father, a decorated police officer who Akira idolizes. A bit stern but cares deeply about his family and worries about what his children are getting up to. * Momozono Makoto (桃園まこと Momozono Kenta): Minako and Akira's mother. A famous artist who taught her daughter everything she knows. Is usually on the road a lot because of work * Aoi Sasami (あおい ささみ Aoi Sasami): Rena's mother and a veterinarian who owns her own practice * Kinta Mamoru (きんた まもる Kinta Mamoru): Usagi's father who also manages her live performances. A bit flighty at times but ultimately always does what's best for his daughter, even if it means potentially losing money as a result * Kinta Ruki (キンタルキ Kinta Ruki): Usagi's younger sister who idolizes her despite not being particularly gifted herself. * Kinta Honoka (きんた ほのか Kinta Honoka): Usagi's mother and a tough as nails business woman, sometimes helps with promoting Usagi's concerts * Murasakino Wataru (紫野渉 Murasakino Wataru): Amu's little brother who she's been raising since their parents died 4 years ago. A bit of a handful but one of the few people who seems to appreciate her artwork. * Kurokaze Shino (黒風しの Kurokaze Shino): Sumi's father and the author of a popular manga called "Birdie Fighter F" * Suzume Hachi (スズメハチ Suzume Hachi): A beekeeper and Ami's grandfather who shares her love of insects. * Narita Koga (成田古河 Narita Koga): Owner and operator of The Laughing Dolphin, a surf shop where Kaiba works. * Keba Sasori (ケバサソリ Keba Sasori): Midori's teacher/mother figure who she deeply respects * Shichauzo Taiho (しちゃうぞ 逮捕 Shichauzo Taiho): A bumbling detective who is trying to investigate the recent incidents but often winds up getting himself into trouble. Items * Cross Changer (クロスチェンジャー Kurosu Chenjā): The Cures and Rangers' main transformation device which changes depending on the Pod used. ** If a Color Pod (カラーポッド Karā Poddo) is used, then the device becomes the Color Palette (カラーパレット Karā Paretto), which allows the Cures to use a special form of paint for various attacks ** If a Pupa Pod (プパポッド Pupapoddo) is used, then the device becomes the Entymo-changer (エンティモチェンジャー Entimo Chenjā) which can be used to enter Chrysallis Form (クリサリスフォーム Kurisarisufōmu) and either break out and use their abilities or control the Chromadrones * Cure Brushes (キュアブラシ Kyua Burashi) - The Cures' main attack item which they use in tandem with the Color Pallete to project their attacks * Spider Cannon (クモ大砲 Kumo Taihō) - The Rangers' main team cannon and a form that Kumotor can take on. Locations * Toryou-konchuu (塗料昆虫 Toryō-konchū) - The main setting for this season * Colorful Elementary (はでな小学生 Hadena Shōgakusei) - The school where Minako and Akira attend * Rainbow World (虹の世界 Niji no Sekai) - The original home of the Rainbow Jewel and the Nijicada's homeworld * 'Shadow World '(影の世界 Kage no Sekai) - The main base of operations for the Kurobuto Trivia * TBA Category:Color Splash Precure VS Mushi Sentai Insector Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series